Drabbles to Music
by IIangelofmusicII
Summary: Just a few random drabbles I wrote while listening to some 'tunes. Books/Anime/Manga include : Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Ouran High School Host Club, The Tapestry Series/ Book 4 'The Maelstrom', The Selection, Divergent, One Piece, Shugo Chara and Kuroko's Basketball. Pretty mixed if I should say so myself. Mostly fluff. No pairings.


Song: One More Night

Artist: Maroon 5

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Hikaru had crawled into Kaoru's bed once again. He couldn't help it. It was just that his own bed felt cold. Uncomfortable. Lonely. So he adjusted the covers of the other bed as slowly as he could as to not wake his twin. He utterly failed. Kaoru blinked open his eyes, and glanced at Hikaru for a moment before opening up his arms to his brother. Hikaru gladly curled up into his twin's embrace, and told himself as he drifted off into sleep that it was only for one more night.

Song: Roar

Artist: Katy Perry

Book: The Heroes of Olympus

Frank had had enough. Of the pushing around, the teasing. Of course the others didn't mean it, but this time, it had gone too far. He felt his hands getting heavier, growing thick orange fur. His mouth elongated into a snout, and his spine seemed to stretch into a long orange tail. His ears melted upwards into crescents, and his eyes turned molten gold. He felt his leg muscles coil as he prepared himself. He pounced onto Leo, crushing him under the weight of his body. "OFF!" Leo screamed "OFF!". Frank changed back and sat on Leo, looking him in the eye. "No one," he started "And I repeat no one, steals my Canadian bacon." he snapped, as he snatched the plate Leo had been carrying only moments earlier.

Song: There's a Fine, Fine Line

Artist: Stephanie D'Abruzzo

Book: The Maelstrom

She hated waiting for him. She never knew if he was alright, or if he was hurt, or if he was dead. In drove her insane. When Max was gone, her grades plummeted, and dark bags formed under her eyes. And when he was back, the first thing he did was go around and talk to everyone. But her. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. And if this was the life he had to live, she wanted no part of it.

Song: When I was Your Man

Artist: Bruno Mars

Book: The Selection

Aspen gazed at the door that had been placed between them. Well, not placed, it had always been there. But the door represented the distance that was between them. He was not permitted to enter the room, America's life, unless he was summoned. This was torture. Not knowing what could have happened if they had stayed together. He reminisced of the times they had together. And he thought about how stupid he had been when he told her to enter the Selection. But now there was no going back. And America was no longer his.

Song: Synthetica

Band: Metric

Book: Divergent

Yeah. She was different. It was a thrill, and it was terrifying. She would never blend. She would always stand out, whether it be good or bad. She didn't know why she was a symbol that stood for change. Maybe it was because they couldn't force her in any direction. The serums didn't work on her. They would never manipulate her. She was indomitable. But then she was reminded of her faults. And then she felt weak. Like she wasn't cut out for the job. But then she remembered. The faces of the people who depended on her. And she was a force to be reckoned with once again.

Song: I'll Make A Man out of You

Artist: Donny Osmond

Anime: One Piece

Usopp longed for the days of his past. Where there was no Heracles, shouting at him to hurry up. This training was insane! He had to run up a vertical surface every day if he was to survive! But he noticed the small changes. How much easier he could handle his slingshot. The almost seamless chin-ups he could do. The baby fat that had disappeared and left muscles in its place. It was thrilling, and he was excited he was improving. '2 years huh?'. He thought to himself, as he did yet another push-up. 'That's enough time. I will do better. For Luffy.'

Song: Tennis Court

Artist: Lorde

Anime: Kuroko's Basketball

Aomine was bored. Like, really bored. He thought about everything he could do. Basketball? Nope. It wasn't thrilling anymore. He was too good at it. Cloud Watching? Momoi would yell at him for not practicing. Not that he needed to. A walk it is. He strolled down the street and gazed up at the clear blue sky. An airplane passed by him, and he wondered what it would look like from up there. Would he seem small? Insignificant? Would his aura reach up even into the clouds? What would it be like? To be normal?

Song: Fireflies

Artist: Owl City

Anime: Shugo Chara

Amu noticed the lights they had been heading towards getting brighter. More colourful. More vibrant. And she saw what the lights were attached to. A giant ferris wheel. A glowing carousel. A giant roller coaster. The cars in the ferris wheel were dull and worn. The horses on the carousel were chipped and the paint was scraped off. The roller coaster was shaky and bumpy. But yet, the lights made everything shine with a brightness that seemed almost incomparable.

Song: You don't know me

Artist: Michael Bublé (cover)

Book: Percy Jackson/ Heroes Of Olympus

Nico was sulking under Thalia's pine. After the war, he felt like he could be accepted again, only to be rejected once more in the eyes of the campers. Sure, Percy and Annabeth were nice and all, but he couldn't stand being too close to Percy, otherwise his heart might burst in excitement. Percy thought he knew all about Nico, but that wasn't true. If he did know, Nico could only imagine his reaction. So he traveled. And distanced himself. Until he could no longer feel the pain of being so close to the one he loved so.

Song: Hey Brother

Artist: Avicii

Anime: One Piece

He had waited long enough. Ace was allowed to have his own adventures, sure. But he was in danger now. And he needed to be there. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing. His heart was tearing into pieces at the thought of making his nakama wait. But he had to do this. "Wait for me, Ace. I'm coming." he murmured, holding the Vivre Card up to the morning sun.

AN: Just a few drabbles I wrote during a jam session. Obviously, I mean baguettes and strawberry spread. But seriously, check some of these artists out. Especially Metric. Their stuff is pretty cool.


End file.
